After writing (or erasing) of data to (from) a memory cell is finished, the verification is performed to judge (also referred to as to verify or check) whether the data is normally written to (or erased from) the memory cell (e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Reference]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-294077